The Steel Kiss of ArkhamHarleys story
by CrazyAbbs
Summary: Harley explains how she met the Joker and how things started and in the end how Harley becomes an accomplice  My first story in a while, so be nice , This is my version  :   Rated M for future Chapters
1. The Young lovers dawn

Sealed with your steel kiss.

It was your kiss that locked me into the insanity of Arkham, I fell for you like a dying bird, I was unable to gasp for air, your arms wrapped around me so tight I Longed to be with you, Our love was

like Plutonium , so Unreliable,risky Yet full of energy and unpredictable sparks and explosions, Your love was unreal, You my Joker, are the soul of my existence, my life was never easy,

My life in the circus was dismal, My childhood? None existent, I wish you coulda seen me then, In my teens I was quite the acrobat, but then I ran away from the torture and abuse of my mother and stepfather and all the circus cronies , I slaved away day after day, till finally I gained my place as a trainee Psychiatrist, you caught my eye straight away, your devilish grin alarming yet sensually enticing , I 'studied' you for hours ,hehe, studied? In all honesty I couldnt help but admire, The dark subtle haze of your smoky eyes made me feel hot and tingly, when nurses sedated you, I sat by your bed, despite you being strapped to a bed, I held your hand, your hands were as so soft, not those who would ever think of killing another man, but the hands of a lover, a king, a hero...To me you were all those things.

I remember the first time I had charge of you, Id passed all my training and it was time for your weekly interview, the small, white walled room constantly monitored at all times when you were present within it, your eyes never left my gaze whilst I asked you all those questions, you always called yourself jack,nothing else...just jack ,I was so curious, desperate to know every little detail of your remarkable life, I longed to know more, I longed to know you...I remember switching off the tape recorder and you whispering in my ear... "I know your little secret harley, uhm dont worry I wont go tell the big guy" he smirked his ruby lips split into a huge grin as he playfully tapped me on the back. "Don't be ridicules" I replied, "Your just another inmate"

Of course you weren't JUST another inmate...I recall the first time I sneaked into your padded cell, despite all the security, making up excuses that you 'forgot to take your meds again' or something along those lines, I don't know its so long ago now...How you figured me out that fast though Jack...I'll never know, you seemed to know everything about me, yet I knew so little about you,I recall sitting on in the corner of your cell, watching you as you slept, you seemed surprised when you woke up and saw me glancing at you from across the room, you laughed at me...

"Ahh Harley dear how nice of you to join me at this unsightly hour"your grin stood girmly upon your face once more

"Yes well...I had to check on you and ...er" I muttered

"Check on ME? Are you sure YOU were'nt checking ME out?" he spluttered with a cackle of laughter,his green tinted hair flew over his eyes and covered his face whilst his eyes twinkled in the glow of the small emergency light in the corner.

"I...erm better be off then, I'll see you in the morning " I stammered,nervously glancing into the direction of jacks face

"Not so fast" Jack whispered softly "its been a while since I had visitors"

It was so wrong, so non-professional yet it felt so right, so perfect Jack grabbed my hand suddenly,I couldn't pull away, his grip stuck firm to my tiny hand, Id never realised how big his hands actually were before,I saw the dark circles of his eyes emphasised by the now flickering emergency light, his red lips parted slightly, tempting my senses tortuously he knew my secret, It would destroy my sanity, but save my soul, he stared at me longingly, "So tell me..." he began awkwardly

"What's it like loving a psychopath like me?"

"Don't start this nonsense again Jack" I protested bitterly

my gaze fixed to the bloodied white padding that en coated the cell,The only trace that remained of the Jokers old cell mate,The ceiling was encrusted with black mould and the floor with smothered in scuffed foot prints,from where Jacks paced day after day,

"Don't lie to me" Jack growled, pulling me closer,

"Jack please...I.." I Pleaded I closed my eyes for a flash of a second

His lips compressed mine,he pulled me towards his chest, he wrapped me in his

scuffed purple jacket,his tong entwined with my own as I gasped for air,his smile was far broader than ever before.

"Harley...I want you to visit me more often.." he said softly, nuzzling my hair and forehead.

"No one can ever find out about us" I hissed sharply

Jack looked taken-a-back slightly, but continued to hold me close

"Okay...just promise me?"

"Yes, I promise" I smiled

It was the beginning of a beautiful partnership


	2. Escaping tears

I couldn't forget you

Every second of every passing hour was agony, waiting till the day guards finally clocked off and the night ones usually didn't normally bother to show up as most of them were mentally unstable in a week of being assigned to this place.

I missed the way your gentle hands stroked my long Scarlett hair and how I laid my head upon your chest, and felt your soft heartbeat thudding harshly against my ear,echoing continuously like a song you weren't a monster ,_you were beautiful._

It was an average night for us, the day guards had just clocked off and as normal, id made an excuse so I could see you, I hastily unlocked the door,but the sight that met me...it wasn't what I expected...the room was dull,the emergency light had been smashed and glassed littered the floor like frozen tears, My eyes darted from the glass to a hole in the ceiling. _You'd escaped..._

_I dropped to my knees...I couldn't face reality by now, my eyes were blinded by questions and a fog of tears, tears of self-pity I could no longer control myself, I lay on your cell floor, the scent of you lingered, I felt physically sick with Bitterness and sorrow ,Why had you done this to me Jack?_

_Guess you were just using me like everyone else did...Or that's what I thought._

After an hour of pure mental insanity, I picked myself up shakily from the tear stained floor, before collapsing to my knees once more, I crawled into a corner and put my chin on my knees, smudging my makeup in the process, my thick black eyeliner, now unsightly lines streaking down my red face.I finally dragged myself upright before slowly turning to face the door...

_Good things could never last could they..._

_I_ shuffled out of the room, my head down and arms tightly folded, I longed to hold you, but you were gone, long gone all I wanted to do was fall to pieces and look longingly into your dark, enticing eyes but I should have known from the start that my dreams would be shattered, I locked your cell, I knew it was pointless, but hey, that's just me keeping to our usual schedule, I whipped the security card half heartedly past the red flickering lazer the door opened, The repetetive system of an action continued through a further twelve doors before I finally walked out of the two huge enforced steel gates of Arkham, My heart burned and blistered, I began the painfully slow walk home, I slowly stepped down the drive of Arkham asylum, and went down the main street, stepping in between the crowds, I longed to see his face somewhere, Jack.

My heart sunk a little lower, as I stormed angrily through the mass's of pedestrians I walked down an alley that I had walked down a thousand times before, and looked to the sky, by now the stars were like glistening diamonds that beamed down in huge clumps, I headed for my apartment on the black rose estate, (originally named after the famous actor rose, who was so grief stricken by her husbands affair, she hung herself from a tree dressed in black, on where the apartment building now stood), trees hung unsympathetically around the building, some towering above the 7 storey building, I entered a code, and clambered up the white concrete stairs to the 7th floor, room 52, I opened the door quietly before swiftly slamming and locking the door shut,where I ran to my bedroom, flicking the shoes off my feet and removing most of my clothing, I opened a window before flinging myself into bed and pulling the covers firmly over my head...I longed to be you.

_You pulled me close in your soft arms, I clung tightly to you chest as I nuzzled your chest,You told me you loved me and then..._

And then I woke up. The memories of yesterday cut like a knife.I looked at the clock. 4Am.I pushed my body up from the bed and focused on the window, the stars still shone brightly, lighting my black bedroom with silver illuminate glow, I peered into the streets, when I saw I familiar figure staring back,you looked so cold, I don't know how you found me, or how long you stood there,I did'nt care._I had you back._


	3. Firstly its love then it's?

Warning: This chapter contains all why I rated it M, read at own risk.

I Ran to him, my feet pounded on the concrete steps as I flew down the stairs, practically semi-naked, I pushed open the door of the ground floor hazily, my eyes a daze with lack of sleep and confusion, he slowly approached me, his eyes reflected the orange yellow of the street lamps making them appear more wild and mysterious than before.

"Where have you..."I began, hissing angrily

He put his scuffed gloved hand to my lips, before embracing me in a hug

"Please..." he begged "Let me explain somewhere...er...say...um upstairs?"

I lead him up the concrete stairs as I held tightly on to his hand, it seemed so unreal,

_I knew Arkham would be on his tail pretty soon, I had to keep him safe, I couldn't loose him again..._

I lead him into my apartment, the door already open because of my uncontrollable excitement of seeing the Joker..._Jack_ again_._

I closed the door sharply and turned to face him, he stood there in the looming dark glancing down at the ruby wine coloured carpet before he slowly turned back to face me

"Okay Baby I'm sorry...he began as tears filled his dark eyes and flowed down his pale face and appeared to make too pools within his sockets " I've messed everything up, I could've seen you every day easily, but if they catch me again, I'm sure to get s..s...s...sedated ,like every other fucking time I've ever managed to get out of that place, but I just wanted to see you, I miss you so dearly,my heart beats your name, I might be your patient, fuck yeah I'm a psychopath,I could kill anyone I wanted before I met you...But you..the thought of you lying in your own blood makes me want to put a gun to my head, what effect you've had on me isn't Crack or dope, believe me I've had some fucking good load'a shit in my time...I wanted to be with you...properly...

I stared at him in shock-awe for a brief interlude before caressing his lips with mine, he embraced his body against mine and held me close to his chest, his fingers entwined with mine as I opened one eye slightly, enjoying the most magical feeling of being wanted. _Being loved..._

He pulled away from my body but held tightly onto my hand, his eyes glistened though there was barely any light in the room,the warmth radiating from him still lingered as he lead me into my bedroom. "What are you...I asked sheepishly before I was pushed strategically back wards onto the bed by the force of his lips, as he nibbled softly upon the sensitive skin which covered my neck and chest,his eyes filled with the bitter-sweet mixture of love and lust, replacing his unhappy tears and creating a different kind of monster,within him "Jack..." I moaned breathing deeply, "Please don't..." he ignored my breathless pleads as his hand moved achingly down my body, my back arched as he caressed my inner thigh and I shook in pleasure as he began to remove my small black shorts, from around my waist and slid them down my legs and around my calves,I removed his jacket swiftly before fiddling with the buttons on his shirt desperate to see what lied beneath,he got bored and ended up ripping it off without hesitation.

He stared at me in amazement,his eyes fixated on my clingy white vest top as he slowly removed it from my body, he removed the gloves which remained on his hands as he forced himself on top of me, lifting me up slightly with one are and stroking me seductively with the other, his lips quickly met mine as he stoked the upper of my back ,working his way gradually down to the hem of my lacy black bra, he unclipped the clasp that held the ends together and gave a gasp of excitement as our skin touched,the experience was overwhelming, I placed both arms above my head and laid there, allowing Jack to do anything and everything that he wanted to do to me, I closed my eyes in pleasure as he undid the black leather belt that held up his black denim jeans,the jeans fell like thunder to my ears as I thought of the fate that waited me, i'd be dreading this yet needing it for some time now, I wanted Jack to really knew how I felt for him.

By now, Jack was restless and impatient as he hurriedly removed the black baggy shorts from my hips and slammed them into the right wall with a quick toss, by now his excitement had overcome him as he pulled down my lacy black matching underwear aggressively yet carefully, as so not to so much as scratch me, his two big arms wrapped around my body as he adjusted his self to fit directly on top of me.

"You sure this is what you want" He asked precariously ,a glint lit his eyes.

"Yes" I whispered, Kissing the sensitive spot on the right side of his upper neck

He pushed inside her, pain washed through her as she gave a muffled cry into Jacks neck, he held her tighter "Your...a...Virgin?" He panted between breaths , a shocked look spread across his face

my cheeks fired up, to the scarlet red of my hair, he gave me one of his cheeky glances before gently laying me back onto the bed,

"I'll go steady with you ,I promise" he purred softly in my ear as he entered me again, the pain so intense and gripping,a loud cry of agony left my lips as he grew rougher with me, yet strangely the pain began to fade slowly,slowly away, as his eyes grew much larger and much brighter than ever before, his breath grew fainter yet quicker, the pleasure within me grew greater as I let out little moans of pleasure and lust,the pleasure loomed within me and as just dying to escape,He increased in speed as the sweat encased both our bodys and grew hotter and hotter,His eyes grew smudged as the sweat slid from his forehead down on my pale chest

"Harley...I...I" he gasped

"Jack" I whispered in a world of his beautiful ecstasy

"I...Love..You" he replied, rasping for air, he flopped on top of me, his seed entering me as we together moaned in sweet pleasure.

"I wish Arkham would leave you the fuck alone" I sighed, snuggling into his soft yet sweat drenched armpit.

"So do I" he murmured... "If they catch me now..." his voice tailed off..

"If that ever happens, Ill stand by you..." I added quietly

He cradled me in his arms...Till I fell into a very deep sleep.


End file.
